


Only You Can Incite My Trepidation and Bring Me Liberation

by Right___Meow



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Free! - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, MakoHaru Secret Santa, My First Smut, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Nanase Haruka, Tumblr: makoharufestival, i am trash, i need holy water, makoharu - Freeform, my god what have i done, tachibottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right___Meow/pseuds/Right___Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana has been withholding his greatest insecurity and fear from his best friend for years.  Granted, with a best friend as alert and attune as Haruka Nanase, he won't be able to keep it hidden for much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’d Do Anything to Make You Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://kilala2tail.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fkilala2tail.tumblr.com%2F).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello MakoHaru friends! This is the second prompt I received from my MakoHaru Secret Santa recipient. 
> 
> The prompt was to write a light-bondage incident with Makoto being the submissive—and to show the trust built between Makoto and Haru that led to him being willing to not only be tied up, but be the submissive :3
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, I have no sexual experience what-so-ever, so I chatted with several friends who informed me of "butt stuff," as they so eloquently put it, so you can thank them for the material in Chapter 2 XD
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave any constructive suggestions and/or comments! :)

>   
> 
> 
> ##### 
> 
> **_I want what I can't have_**  
> 
> 
> ##### 
> 
> **_I wanna make you mine_**  
> 
> 
> ##### 
> 
> **_I don't care what it takes_ **
> 
> ##### 
> 
> **_I wanna tell you things_ **
> 
> ##### 
> 
> **_I never tell myself_ **
> 
> ##### 
> 
> **_These secrets hurt like hell, oh_ **
>
>> #####  _
>> 
>> Save My Heart—Jason Reeves
>> 
>> _
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> _**6:30 p.m...Makoto’s running late again.**_
>> 
>> Haru released an exasperated sigh as he anxiously awaited Makoto's arrival.
>> 
>> The two best friends had agreed to spend the weekend together since their schedules had conflicted over the past month between Makoto's evening classes and Haruka's swim practices.
>> 
>> Makoto promised to come to Haru's apartment after his study group had finished working on their class presentation.
>> 
>> _**How late does he intend to study? He better not be pushing himself too hard again.**_
>> 
>> Ever since starting at his university, Makoto had gotten into a bad habit of losing track of time when studying at the library. Haru often feared that he wasn't sleeping enough and was working himself too hard; he knew that it was important for Makoto to receive good scores in order to keep his scholarships, but he still couldn't help but worry...
>> 
>> _**I should text him in case he lost track of time again.**_
>> 
>> As if on cue, Haru heard a knock at the door.
>> 
>> Haru wasn't proud of it, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy whenever Makoto spent a lot of time with his classmates. 
>> 
>> His study group consisted of six first year students that had similar coursework. Makoto spoke very fondly of them, and had quickly befriended his peers. 
>> 
>> Haru wasn't surprised; Makoto was always quick to make friends. However, his own insecurities caused him to feel envious of Makoto's study group whenever he talked about them--he didn't like having to share Makoto's attention.
>> 
>> Haru answered the door sporting his infamous deadpan expression.
>> 
>> _“You're **late**.”_
>> 
>> Makoto scratched the back of his neck, slightly bowing his head as an apology. 
>> 
>> “Sorry, Haru! We were making really good progress and I felt bad skipping out early...”
>> 
>> Haru let out a huff as he turned his head to the side, breaking eye contact. 
>> 
>> “Whatever. You're here now, so it's fine...”
>> 
>> Makoto flashed Haru a gentle smile before walking into his best friend's apartment. 
>> 
>> “Sorry for not getting here sooner, I know I told you I'd be come right after class!”
>> 
>> Haru shrugged, pretending he could care less.
>> 
>> “I brought you something, though!”
>> 
>> Haru dropped his cold demeanor as curiosity got the better of him. 
>> 
>> “Hmm? What is it?"
>> 
>> Makoto flashed an endearing smile as he reached into his bag to pull out a large can of high-quality mackerel.
>> 
>> Haru's eyes glistened with excitement as he reached for the can.
>> 
>> “Is this...Tokyo's highest quality mackerel!? This must have cost you quite a bit...”
>> 
>> Makoto shrugged as he turned away shyly, a small blush creeping across his tanned features.
>> 
>> “Don't worry about it--when I thought about how happy it'd make you, I couldn't help myself.”
>> 
>> Haru glanced up to thank Makoto with a soft and genuine smile.
>> 
>> “Thank you, Makoto. I really appreciate it.”
>> 
>> Makoto broke eye contact, feeling flustered over how cute Haru acted whenever he was genuinely excited or appreciative.
>> 
>> The two proceeded to eat dinner together, discussing Haru's swimming training and progress, while Makoto talked about his classes.
>> 
>> Haru couldn't help but notice that something seemed a bit off with Makoto. For the past couple weeks he had seemed distant. He had been showing up late to his apartment, taking hours--sometimes even an entire day--to return his text messages. 
>> 
>> Haru had always been the one to lose track of time soaking in the tub, or neglecting to check his phone: not Makoto.
>> 
>> Throughout dinner, Makoto was constantly shifting under Haru's watchful gaze. He avoided eye contact, as if he feared that as soon as Haru looked into his eyes, he would become transparent and Haru would unravel whatever his best friend was trying so desperately to keep hidden from him.
>> 
>> Unfortunately for Makoto, Haru hated when people kept secrets from him: especially when it was Makoto. Haru felt that the two were close enough to be completely open and honest with one another; whatever was preoccupying Makoto's thoughts and causing him to feel apprehensive, he could definitely share with Haru. 
>> 
>> Haru had always believed that together, the two could face any obstacle that came their way.
>> 
>> “Makoto.”
>> 
>> He involuntarily flinched at the disapproving tone in Haru's voice. 
>> 
>> He knew that he had been acting strangely, and that Haru was concerned about him. He internally scolded himself for making Haru worry.
>> 
>> Makoto knew he had a nasty habit for internalizing any thoughts or feelings that made him nervous, apprehensive, agitated, or depressed.
>> 
>> Haru had spent years trying to convince Makoto to become more open with his thoughts and to at least write them out if he didn't feel comfortable sharing them (though Haru heavily hinted that if Makoto _were_ going to share his thoughts with anyone, he better choose to confide in Haru first and foremost).
>> 
>> Because Haru genuinely cared for Makoto's well-being, he made a point to periodically remind Makoto that it was **_okay_** to feel upset sometimes--that it was **_okay_** to ask for help, or to rely on others when the stresses of life became too overwhelming. And Makoto was truly grateful for that.
>> 
>> However, with this particular situation, Makoto wanted to avoid at all costs having to admit to Haru what had been preoccupying his thoughts. He knew it would upset and bother him, and that was the last thing Makoto wanted to do.
>> 
>> Because with this ever lingering concern, it dealt with a certain fear Makoto had struggled with ever since he was in middle school. It was an ugly insecurity that Makoto often tried to erase from his thoughts and run away from.
>> 
>> Still—for whatever reason—even though Makoto knew with all his heart that his insecurity held no truth and was only suppressing him from becoming fully and truly open and connected to Haru, he couldn't ever completely shake it off.
>> 
>> “Makoto. Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to find a way to **_make_** you tell me what's happening?”
>> 
>> Makoto felt a chill run down his spine as he swallowed in fear. He fully registered that 1) Haru knew something was off, and 2) He was determined to find out what was preoccupying his thoughts—no matter the cost.
>> 
>> “I'm sorry, Haru. I didn't mean to worry you...it's honestly nothing you should be concerned about. It's just a stupid thought I've been struggling to shake lately."
>> 
>> Makoto’s heavily apparent unease had captured Haru’s intrigue; he had never seen Makoto so apprehensive before.
>> 
>> “What could be affecting you so much that you won't even look at me? Is it really that bad?”
>> 
>> He flashed Haru a gentle smile as he scratched the back of his head, closing his eyes in embarrassment. 
>> 
>> “Umm, yeah--it’s something I just need to work through and get over. But I'll be okay!”
>> 
>> “Makoto. You should know by now that if **_anything_** is ever bothering you, or causing you to worry, you can talk to me about it--we have that kind of relationship, you know.”
>> 
>> Haru turned his head away from Makoto in irritation as he began to question if Makoto trusted him as much as he claimed to. But even more so, he was angry at himself for not being able to innately figure out what was bothering Makoto--an incredible and freak ability Makoto had always possessed when it came to Haru.
>> 
>> “Haru...I **_do_** trust you. More than anyone! Which is exactly why I don't want to bother you with this. It's not worth making you worry, because it's nothing more than a stupid insecurity.”
>> 
>> “…It has to do with me, doesn't it?”
>> 
>> Haru gave Makoto an intense stare as he desperately tried to read his expression in hopes of finding a nonverbal confirmation to his question.
>> 
>> He watched as Makoto’s face paled, flinching under Haru's gaze, knowing his best friend had intricately read between the lines of his words.
>> 
>> Haru released a sigh as he shifted closer towards his best friend.
>> 
>> “Makoto. Whatever is bothering you, **_please_** tell me about it. That's what I'm here for. And with all the times you've helped me work through my problems, it's only right I help you. And besides, I **_want_** to help you. I hate seeing you like this, Makoto...”
>> 
>> The taller boy lifted his head to meet Haru's gaze, flashing him an expression that pled for Haru not to blame himself for what was going on in Makoto's head, nor to feel the need to take responsibility for what was happening.
>> 
>> “Besides, if it's an insecurity that has to do with **_me_** , then it only makes sense for you to talk to **_me_** about it.”
>> 
>> He had him there...besides, Makoto knew he couldn't hide this from Haru for much longer—it had been eating away at him: residing in the back of his mind for the past seven years. 
>> 
>> Perhaps the only way to put his worries to rest would be to confide in Haru about them—he knew Haru's truthful and honest words could finally put to rest what had been persisting to infringe on his sense of security in his relationship with Haru for so long.
>> 
>> But then again, the chance—regardless of how small—that maybe his insecurities held some truth after all these years, caused him too much heartache and pain to share his fear with his best friend.
>> 
>> Haru could tell Makoto was internally struggling with deciding whether or not to leave his personal issue in his best friend’s hands to help riddle and solve—placing his complete trust and faith in Haru to piece together the information that was true and discard the pieces that didn't belong.
>> 
>> “Makoto. **_Please._** Seeing you like this...”
>> 
>> Haru couldn't help but allow a disgruntled whimper to slip past his lips as he took in the defeated and helpless state that his best friend was in. 
>> 
>> Why didn't Makoto trust him enough to help him? And why would he have an insecurity about him in the first place? Did he actually have doubts about how much Haru truly cared for, relied on, and needed him? 
>> 
>> Haru truthfully and honestly loved Makoto with every ounce of his being--after all these years they'd been together, didn't he know that?
>> 
>> “Haru...if I tell you what's been on my mind, promise me you won't get mad?”
>> 
>> Makoto looked like a small child, afraid that what he was about to admit would cause him to be grounded for the rest of his life.
>> 
>> “Of course, Makoto. I'm here for you. Just tell me what's going on.”
>> 
>> Makoto took a deep breath as he tried to compose himself before divulging a painful and intimate struggle he'd been battling for years.
>> 
>> “Haru...are you sure there isn't any part of you that regrets not following Rin?”
>> 
>> Haru froze. His hands reached out to grip onto the arms of Makoto's chair as his eyes grew wide.
>> 
>> “... _What!?_ ”
>> 
>> “Do you...do you ever regret not choosing to go with Rin?”
>> 
>> His voice came out softer this time, as if he feared that the words he spoke would instantaneously become true just by speaking them into existence.
>> 
>> **_“Excuse_** me?”
>> 
>> “It's just...ever since we were in middle school...Rin was able to bring out a side of you that no one else could. I've never seen you more passionate or expressive than when you're racing Rin, or talking about swimming with him...it's always been like that, Haru. I couldn't help but question if maybe...if maybe you'd have been happier if you had chosen to follow **_him_**...”
>> 
>> Haru's eyes glossed over, expressing a combination of anger, hurt, and shock.
>> 
>> “ _You_ **_WHAT?_** ”
>> 
>> Haru couldn't help raising his voice. He knew he promised Makoto he wouldn't get mad, but this was absurd.
>> 
>> Did he honestly believe this complete nonsense he was spewing?! Had he not been listening to every word Haru had ever told him, or the confession he made to him eight months ago?
>> 
>> Makoto jumped at Haru's sudden flash of emotion. He stared at Haru—apologizing with his eyes for upsetting him—as his face held a stiff expression, his silent expression communicating to Haru that he was **_very_** serious about his question. 
>> 
>> “Makoto...you _fucking_ **_idiot_**.”
>> 
>> " _Ha-Haru!_ " Makoto stuttered as the shock of hearing Haru swear at him left him speechless and dumbfounded.
>> 
>> “Did you honestly believe for **_one_** second that I could **_ever_** care for Rin the same way I care for you?”
>> 
>> Makoto blankly stared at Haru. His body starting to shake as his most eminent insecurity had just been laid out for the person he loved most in the entire world to process.
>> 
>> “Did you honestly think that Rin meant--or means--as much to me as you do? That my relationship with him could ever match the one I have with you? That I could actually have **_feelings_** for him?”
>> 
>> Makoto felt the tears he had held back for so many years begin to fall down his face in streaks. This had been his biggest and greatest fear: that somewhere, deep down, Haru had always loved Rin, but settled for Makoto.
>> 
>> Rin had always been too much of a reckless and free-spirit to stay in one place for too long. Haru, on the other hand, had always been one to prefer consistency and security.
>> 
>> Makoto thought that because of Haru's preference, he had chosen to stay with Makoto in Japan because it was easy and safe. 
>> 
>> Haru knew Makoto would never leave his side, and that he would continue to love and support him through any endeavor he chose. And perhaps, that was enough for Haru—enough for him to find some sense of love and security in settling for being with Makoto—even if it meant giving up his true desire and passion to remain by Rin's side as they pursued their dream of swimming together.
>> 
>> Haru froze in shock as Makoto completely unraveled in front of him: tears staining his cheeks, his chin quivering as his entire body shook as he attempted to subdue the sobs that so desperately tried to push their way past his lips.
>> 
>> All anger he felt moments ago completely dissipated as the new sight before him—of a completely and utterly vulnerable Makoto—consumed the focus of his entire being.
>> 
>> Haru gasped as he felt several tears of his own slip past his cheeks. Seeing Makoto so disheveled broke his heart—inducing him to lose his usual calm and collected demeanor.
>> 
>> He reached out to cup Makoto's trembling face.
>> 
>> “Makoto... _please_ , don't cry over this. It's like you said: it’s a stupid insecurity that holds no truth. _I love you_ , Makoto. **_Only you_**.”
>> 
>> Makoto regained his composure as his shaking began to subside. He lifted his gaze to look into Haru's translucent eyes—desperately searching for affirmation to his declaration of love for him, and him alone.
>> 
>> “I know...I know, Haru. _I believe you…_ I don't doubt what you're saying. You've never done anything to make me doubt you—it's just—I've never been able to completely shake off this fear that _maybe..._ ”
>> 
>> Haru refused to let him entertain such an audacious thought any longer.
>> 
>> “Makoto. **You** are the only one I've ever loved. I've never had eyes for anyone else.” 
>> 
>> Haru took a deep breath, as he resolved to share his true feelings with Makoto. He hated speaking with such a frank and honest tone—as he found it incredibly embarrassing—but if sharing his true feelings would help resolve Makoto's insecurity, then he wouldn't hesitate.
>> 
>> “I decided a long time ago that if I was ever going to be with someone, it had to be with _you_. If it wasn't you, then it was no good.”
>> 
>> Makoto gasped at Haru's honest words; it was unlike him to be so open and bold in sharing his feelings.
>> 
>> “Rin _has_ never, and _will_ never, have any chance competing for my affection or my love. No one can, Makoto. It belongs to you, and you alone.”
>> 
>> Makoto found that his tears had finally ceased to fall--his body slowly regaining control over his involuntary shaking. He fell silent and motionless as his attention clung to every word that slipped past Haru's lips.
>> 
>> “While you're right about Rin bringing out a drive in me that no one else can, that's only true when it comes to swimming. Rin is the only one who can get me so riled up and emotionally charged when it comes to swimming, because he's my rival. And the one who showed me how important swimming is to me. But that's the extent of his influence over me. **_Just. Swimming._** ”
>> 
>> Makoto continued to gaze into Haru’s eyes, unshifting—hoping for him to continue—to reject any lasting fears that lingered in the back of his mind that his heart could possibly belong to another.
>> 
>> “But when it comes to life, and facing its challenges, it's always been you, Makoto, who has continued to stand by me—supporting me as I've continued to learn about myself and the world—and grow as a person...no one has stood by me like you have through everything, and continued to love me in spite of all the mistakes I've made...you're special to me, Makoto. You always have been...”
>> 
>> Makoto could feel fresh tears begin to creep their way to the corner of his eyes as the purity and genuineness of Haru's words resolved his irrational concern, and filled his heart with a fervent desire to reach out and touch Haru, and to never let him go.
>> 
>> Haru sighed, as he began to feel emotionally fatigued from the sincere proclamation he had confessed in hopes of finally putting to rest the insecurities his best friend had wrestled with for so long.
>> 
>> “Makoto. I chose **_you_**. I want to be with **_you_**. I love **_you_**.” 
>> 
>> Makoto felt warm tears trail down his face as they traveled along his cheekbones, finally dropping off at his jutted jawline. He realized how stupid he probably looked—with his mouth hanging open, eyes glued onto Haru as tears fell from his face, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered right now was Haru, and the words he had spoken that were meant for him and him alone.
>> 
>> Haru gave Makoto a gentle smile as he closed the remaining distance between the two. He reached to wipe away a stray tear from his cheek—his other hand softly lifting his chin so that their eyes locked onto one another.
>> 
>> “Now, can you put that stupid insecurity to rest so I can make love to my best friend who I haven't seen in weeks?”
>> 
>> Excitement flashed through Makoto's eyes before quickly softening back to his customary loving expression as he laughed at Haru's forwardness.
>> 
>> “ ** _Yes._** I can. Thank you, Haru. I don't know how I got so lucky to be able to call someone as wonderful as you my best friend.”
>> 
>> Haru was emotionally exhausted at this point, and despite appreciating Makoto's words, was through with talking.
>> 
>> Haru gathered all of his physical strength to pull Makoto on top of him.
>> 
>> “ _H-Haru!!!_ ” A blush immediately spread across Makoto's cheeks, spreading down past his neck.
>> 
>> Haru loved it when Makoto would become overly flustered by his sudden display of assertiveness. Typically Makoto was the one who took charge in the bedroom, while Haru would allow himself to get swept away in the pace and rhythm that Makoto would set. 
>> 
>> However, on occasion, Haru would undergo the insatiable urge to become completely immersed in Makoto, as he desired to claim and explore every ounce of his being.
>> 
>> After hearing Makoto's fear, and seeing him completely break down all because of his passion and deep-seated feelings for Haru, an intense wave of desire to claim every ounce of Makoto's being—emotionally, mentally, spiritually and physically—swept over his very existence.
>> 
>> And considering he had grown tired of sharing and talking feelings, he'd settle for physically expressing his longing for the man who has been—and always would be—the most important influence in his life.


	2. I’d Give Everything to Know Every Inch of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Haru has eased Makoto's greatest fear, Haru has decided to physically express his longing for the man who has been—and always would be—the most important influence in his life.

##### 

**_Running out of excuses_ **

##### 

**_When we know what the truth is_ **

##### 

**_I'm into you, I'm into you_ **

##### 

**_When you hear this song_ **

##### 

**_You'll say you knew all along_ **

##### 

**_You're into me too_ **

##### 

**Excuses—Minus the Bear**

 

Makoto and Haru were too caught up in feeling the heat that escaped from the other's lips as they assertively explored every divot and curve of the other’s mouth. The primal urge that overtook their senses resulted in them neglecting to pay attention to where they were moving, causing the two to stumble all the way to Haru's bedroom.

Haru had finally succeeded in leading a very flustered Makoto to the foot of his bed, and was determined not to waste any more time.

He hastily shoved Makoto onto his bed before quickly climbing on top of him—sitting on Makoto's abdomen to eliminate any possibility of escape.

**_“Strip.”_ **

Haru's demand was short and simple. His voice fueled with dominance and authority.

_“Wh-what?”_

Makoto blinked up at Haru, taken aback by how quickly he was rushing into things. 

“You heard me. _**Strip**_.”

A crimson blush spread across Makoto's face as he suddenly felt **_very_** self-conscious under Haru's insistent gaze.

“ _Ha_ -Haru!! Do we _really_ have to move so quickly? Can't we continue kissing for a while? Or fool around a bit first?” 

Haru was growing tired of Makoto spluttering out alternatives that would require him to wait for what he em>really wanted to be doing to his boyfriend.

Haru always thought actions spoke louder than words, so rather than continue listening to Makoto attempt to delay the inevitable, he swiftly reached his hands down to Makoto's belt, as he unhooked and loosened it before reaching for his zipper.

**_“HARU!”_ **

Makoto reached down in attempts to stop him from fumbling to remove his pants.

Unfortunately for Makoto, Haru was in no mood to play.

“So noisy tonight, Makoto—you really should stop talking and save what's left of your voice for when we _really_ get going.”

Makoto gasped at how suggestive and assertive Haru was acting. He was so caught off guard by Haru's sexual demands, he didn't even register that Haru had successfully rid himself and Makoto of their pants. Haru skillfully removed his shirt and boxers with ease while Makoto slowly regained a sense of awareness over the situation. 

“ _W-wait!!_ Haru!”

Haru let out a sigh as Makoto continued to be uncooperative: delaying them from engrossing in the most intimate act the two immersed in whenever they truly wanted to feel and act in perfect sync: as two bodies coming together as one in order to reach a common goal.

“Makoto. Either you let me remove the remainder of your clothes, or I'll refuse to kiss you for the rest of the weekend.”

Makoto stared up at Haru, mouth hanging open in disbelief at how childish his ultimatum was.

“ _Fine,_ Haru. Just don't be so rough! There's no need for you to rush— ** _mmph!_** ”

Before Makoto could finish his futile attempt to compromise, Haru was already yanking his shirt over his head.

While Makoto was distracted by his shirt obstructing his view, Haru used his free hand to grip the hem of his boxers before yanking them down past his defined and toned legs.

Makoto attempted to wiggle out from underneath Haru, as a sense of embarrassment from suddenly being **_very_** much on display, and **_very_** nude, washed over him.

Haru resumed his initial position as he quickly sat on top of Makoto, placing his hands on Makoto's hips to force him into submission beneath him.

Haru hungrily examined every inch of Makoto's skin—his eyes glazing over as a sense of lust consumed his senses.

Makoto couldn't help but flinch and blush under Haru's intense stare. 

Sure, Haru had seen him naked countless of times before. But when he stared at him with such a dominant and fervent look in his eyes, it sent anticipatory chills down Makoto's spine.

Whenever Haru would top, he always took a moment before getting too heated or aroused to carefully take in and observe every inch, curve, and outline of Makoto's body. 

Sometimes he would do so with just his eyes, other times he would start at Makoto's forehead and trail a line of kisses down to his feet. And other times—when he was feeling really adventurous—he would utilize his tongue to fully explore and appreciate all of Makoto's most sensitive places.

Haru could feel his arousal growing as he hovered above Makoto, fully observing and appreciating each of his favorite features: from Makoto's strong thighs, to his toned pectorals, to his defined abs, to his perfectly sculpted lower abdominals...

Haru subconsciously licked his lips as he grew with longing and desire to take his best friend lying exposed beneath him.

He wanted nothing more than to be inside of Makoto--feeling his tight inner walls clenching around him, drawing him inwards, inviting Haru to fully delve into the innermost, sensitive part of his being. 

The thought alone caused Haru's growing erection to twitch in apprehension.

This didn't go unnoticed by Makoto, as he blushed an even deeper shade of red. He could tell Haru was in rare form tonight considering he rarely took such a dominant role in their sex life. On top of that, the mixture of lust and adoration that filled his eyes—along with the way he was already out of breath just by looking at Makoto—was a sight he had only seen a handful of times. 

Haru decided now was the time to inform Makoto of what he planned to do to him, considering he wouldn't be able to refrain himself from delving deep inside of his best friend's heat for much longer.

“Makoto. Do you trust me?”

“ _Ehh?_ Of course I do! Why?”

“But do you **_really_** trust me?”

Makoto wasn't sure where Haru was going with this, but knowing him, he had a purposeful reason for asking: he was going somewhere with this, Makoto just didn't know to what extent.

“Yes, Haru. I **_really_** trust you.”

“ ** _Good._** Then to prove just how much you trust me, and to show me that you _honestly_ believe that I've only ever had eyes for you, we're going to mix things up a little bit...”

Makoto could feel his skin pale and his hands begin to sweat as a sense of anxiety and unease crept through his body.

What could Haru possibly mean by that? What would he or Haru have to do differently? And how would it prove how much he trusted him?

Before Makoto had a chance to ask, Haru reached under his bed to grab a pair of handcuffs, along with several handkerchiefs.

Makoto's heart rate skyrocketed at the sight. What on _earth_ was Haru planning to do with those things!?

“Makoto. To prove that you **_really_** trust me, you're going to let me tie you up. If you cooperate and let me do as I please, I **_may_** reward you...but **_only_** if you behave.”

Makoto felt like his being was on fire as every inch of his skin turned a dark shade of crimson. Makoto could swear heat was radiating from his body by how profusely he had been blushing tonight. 

“Haru, I don't really get how doing this will prove to you that I'm over letting my insecurity about Rin interfere with our relationship, but if it will reassure you in anyway, then of course I'll do whatever you ask.”

Haru let out an approving _hmph_ , as he smirked down at Makoto.

He wanted to put this ludicrous fear of Makoto's to rest once and for all. And in order to do so, he would make Makoto realize just how much he trusted Haru; he would force him to come to terms with the fact that they both shared such a strong and genuine credence and belief in one another, that no one could ever interfere or come close to having the connection and relationship that the two best friends possessed.

He hoped his plan would work, and that Makoto would understand why Haru insisted on doing this. Hhe glanced down at Makoto, hoping that he would be able to read his expression—an innate ability Makoto had developed back in their youth. At the moment their eyes met, Haru used his loving gaze to iterate everything he wanted to do with Makoto, and _only_ Makoto: how he wanted him to know how overwhelmed and consumed he was by his passion for his best friend. Makoto, never failing to see past Haru’s stoic disposition, read his true feelings; he was able to connect with Haru on a spiritual level, and instantly understood his true intentions: causing any lingering anxieties to dissipate into thin air. 

And in that moment, Haru made the resolve to make sure to put them both in a state of ecstatic bliss.

Haru hovered over Makoto as he raised the green-eyed boy's hands above his head, and placed them at the top of the bed post. Makoto allowed Haru to move and shift his body so that he could properly tie and restrain him.

_**There's no sign of him second guessing my actions...So far so good.** _

Haru proceeded to grab one of the handkerchiefs as he begin to tie a knot around Makoto's wrists. Once the handkerchief was secure, Haru handcuffed Makoto to the top of the bed frame, leaving his hands tied and cuffed above his head: forcing him incapacitated to resist whatever plan Haru had in store for him.

After scanning over Makoto's face to make sure he wasn't showing any signs of discomfort or unease, he spread Makoto's legs, and proceeded to use his other handkerchiefs to tie each of his ankles to the opposing bedposts at the foot of the bed.

Makoto blushed as he became fully on display for Haru's wondering eyes; he knew he must appear incredibly lewd in his current position, but he trusted Haru. So he would deal with it.

Haru leaned back once more to take in the full view before him. Haru flashed Makoto a devilish smirk as he slowly leaned forward to capture his lips—his hands softly grazing the side of Makoto's body as he trailed his fingers along his sides, up to Makoto's face. 

A soft gasp escaped his lips as the gentle caress of Haru’s smooth hands sent warm, tremoring shivers throughout his body.

Haru captured and claimed Makoto's lips, as he allowed his hands to travel down towards Makoto's chest, before slowly circling his nipples with the pad of his thumbs.

“ _Mmph_! ** _Ahh_** , _Haru..._ ”

Makoto's whimpers only encouraged Haru to continue further, as he carefully bit and nibbled on Makoto's bottom lip, occasionally stopping to dip his tongue into the contours of Makoto's mouth, before eventually claiming Makoto's tongue as he harshly sucked on it.

“ ** _Mmmph!_** _H-Haru_...”

Haru could feel Makoto's arousal begin to form underneath him. He decided this was an opportune time to tease him.

He immediately pulled back, leaving Makoto with slightly swollen lips--his hands halting their teasing against his now tender nipples.

Makoto couldn't help but let out a whimper at the sudden loss of heat and contact—embarrassment now flushing over him as he realized there was nothing he could do but lay beneath Haru, anticipating his next move.

“Makoto. Are you **_truly_** sorry for ever doubting my feelings for you?”

Makoto looked up at Haru, his eyes painted with a sense of guilt and remorse.

“ ** _Yes._** I _really_ am.”

“Are you **_really_** sorry?”

Haru began to lightly stroke the outside of Makoto's thigh, allowing his fingertips to graze the surface of his beautifully sculpted muscles.

“Yes. I'm **_really_** sorry.”

Haru used his other hand to begin lightly massaging Makoto's other thigh: using his thumb to lightly press into the sensitive skin.

“Do you promise me you'll **_never_** entertain such a ridiculous idea **_ever_** again?”

“Yes, Haru. I **_promise_**.”

“ **Good answer.** ”

Haru ran both his hands over Makoto's thighs as he gingerly ran his fingertips up the inside of Makoto's thighs, stopping just before reaching his arousal.

“ ** _Ahhhh!!_** _Haaah! Haru!_ ”

Makoto's breath hitched at the sudden intimate contact.

Haru continued to trail his fingertips across his thighs, around his hips, up to his chest, opening up his hands as he placed his palms flat on Makoto's skin as he slowly began to trail down his stomach, until his hands were just hovering above his pelvis.

“Haru. **_Please._** ”

Haru felt his arousal twitch from hearing Makoto's desperate, pleading voice. However, he was having way too much fun being in such a dominant role to give into Makoto's demands so quickly.

“Please **_what_** , Makoto?”

He allowed his hands to finally dip below his pelvis, as he finally came into contact with the base of Makoto's erection.

Makoto involuntarily thrusted into Haru's heated touch as a groan released from his lips—wishing he had use of his hands so he could cover his embarrassed expression. He hated begging Haru to physically please him. It made him feel weak and completely dependent on Haru for any hope of release. However, he knew that pleading Haru to touch him was one of—if not the most prominent—turn-on for Haru.

“ _Please_...please **_touch me_**.”

If it was physically possible to die from embarrassment, Makoto was certain that his soul would’ve departed from his helpless body long ago. Hearing how desperate his voice sounded for Haru to touch him—as he laid completely sprawled out in such a suggestive pose—almost made him wish it **_was_** possible…or that he could at least crawl under a rock and hide his overwhelming sense of embarrassment from his best friend.

Haru had the complete opposite reaction, as he lost all inhibitions or sense of restraint as he desperately reached one hand onto Makoto's hip to steady himself, while his other hand began to fervently pump at Makoto's erection.

“ ** _AAAAHH!!_** Haru! _Nnngh..._ ”

Makoto was far too overcome with the sudden surge of pleasure that coursed through his veins to formulate or respond coherently to Haru's intimate grasp.

Haru allowed one of his fingers to lightly dip into the sensitive divot at the top of Makoto's cock, toying the sensitive area until precum began to seep from its surface.

Haru used the fluid to slick his fingers in order to better glide up and down Makoto's shaft with ease.

“ ** _Ahh_** , Haru!! Mo— _hah!_ Ngh… ** _More_**.”

Makoto was like putty in Haru's hands: completely giving in to the sensation of Haru's heated touch.

“More **_what_** , Makoto?”

Haru blinked innocently—as he masked his face in confusion—making sure to take advantage of any opportunity to tease Makoto.

Makoto however, was finding his patience growing thin.

“You know **_exactly_** what I want, Haruka.”

Haru felt a jolt of electricity run through his body hearing Makoto call him by his full name in such an authoritative tone. He reserved referring to him by his full name for certain occasions. Haru was surprised to hear him using it now, in such a low, husky and demanding voice.

“ ** _If_** I give it to you. Will you promise **_never_** to bring up this stupid idea about Rin and me ever again?”

Makoto sternly looked into Haru's eyes, wearing such a rare and intense expression it sent erotic shivers through Haru’s body.

“ ** _Yes._** I promise I'll finally put it to rest.”

Haru traced his finger from Makoto's naval to his lips, and commanded Makoto to moisten his finger. Makoto pulsed with anticipation for what he knew would come next. 

Reaching down towards Makoto's entrance, Haru gently teased his hole by swirling his finger in a rhythmic pattern.

Makoto released a deep sigh as he felt Haru slip his sleek finger inside of him and hook against his most sensitive spot. 

“ _ **Ngh!**_ _Ahhhhh,_ Haru...”

“ ** _Tell me_** why it's such a ridiculous thought. **_Tell me_** exactly why you know it's not true. Why it could **_never_** be true.”

Haru was desperate to hear Makoto affirm how he knew and believed Haru loved him. How he knew with all his heart that Haru was his, and his alone, and that he had no intentions of going anywhere or ever leaving him. He **_needed_** to hear him say it. 

“It's a ridiculous fear. For many reasons.”

Haru encouraged him to continue by picking up his pace as he proceeded to finger his entrance.

“I know it's stupid. Because I know that you love me. That you've **_always_** loved me.”

Haru drove in a second finger as he proceeded to stretch him.

“ _Haaah!!_ I don't know why I ever doubted how much you love me. I should've known you and I have always been in sync with one another. Our feelings for each other have been, and always will be, mutual.”

Haru slipped in a third finger, growing anxious to finally enter Makoto as a desire to consume and become one with him overtook his senses.

“ ** _Aaahhh!!_** _Nngh_...and...because you've never done anything to make me think otherwise. I _know_ you love me. You constantly show me how much you love me in your own Haru-like ways...in ways that continue to make me fall for you all over again.”

Haru released Makoto's hip so that he was now gripping Makoto's erection with one hand, while the other continued to probe his entrance. Makoto's words ringing through his head, letting him know he had finally reached Makoto's heart, forcing him to think rationally as any lingering fears or doubts about Haru's true feelings for him washed away: sinking to the depths of the ocean floor where they would never be found or mused over again.

“I'm in love with you Haru. I love you _so much_. So much it hurts sometimes…But I know I'm not alone in feeling that way—and I'm sorry for ever doubting that you didn't reciprocate how I feel. _I'm so sorry, Haru..._ ”

Haru could see the tears beginning to form in Makoto's eyes as he whispered the last part of his apology. He swiftly swooped down towards Makoto's face to kiss away the tears beginning to from at the edge of his beautiful sea-green eyes.

“Makoto, I forgive you. Let's put this behind us, _okay?_ You have nothing to worry about. **I love you** Makoto. _So much..._ ”

“ _Haru..._ ”

Makoto was so moved by Haru’s words, he couldn't help but feel a sense of bliss course through his veins as his face relaxed under Haru’s authentic gaze—a bright, genuine smile creeping across his face as his eyes filled with a glow of love and adoration for his best friend—it took Haru's breath away.

Seeing Makoto's painfully adorable expression put him over the edge. He couldn't delay from indulging in his true desires any longer. He quickly retracted his fingers before positioning his arousal near Makoto's mouth. Makoto didn't take long to pick-up on the hint, as he took Haru into his mouth, taking care to thoroughly lubricate Haru's shaft. 

Before either of them could get too carried away, Haru pulled out and began kissing down the length of Makoto's torso—his throbbing member anxiously seeking Makoto's entrance.

Makoto gasped at the sensual kisses Haru planted along his skin: he suddenly felt his lover's soft, warm tip press against his entrance.

“Makoto. **_Are you ready?_** ”

Makoto gulped before shifting his gaze from Haru's sleek length, up to his concerned expression and loving gaze.

“ ** _Yes._** Go ahead, Haruka.”

Hearing his full name used in such an intimate setting was the final push that caused Haru to throw all logic, inhibitions and restraint out the window as he plunged into the warm entrance of his best friend.

“ _Gaaaah!_ **Haru!** ” Makoto forced out through gritted teeth.

He quickly shot Makoto an apologetic look.

“ _Sorry,_ Makoto...but you should know what your words do to me by now—especially when you say my name like _that_...”

Haru broke eye contact, turning his face aside as he felt a blush creep across his features. He hated admitting that Makoto had such an irrational affect over him and his sense of control: especially over something as trivial as calling him by his formal name.

Makoto couldn't help but laugh at Haru's endearing and flustered expression. Finally it wasn't _him_ getting so flustered by the other's actions.

“Sorry, Haru. I'm okay now—you just caught me off guard a bit.” 

Makoto flashed him a painfully sweet expression as he smiled lovingly at his best friend.

“It's okay...I'm sorry too for going in so quickly.”

Haru still couldn't make eye contact as a sense of embarrassment flushed over him.

Makoto giggled at how adorable and shy Haru was acting when just moments ago he was so confident and dominant.

Haru turned to glare at him, before quickly allowing his expression to soften as he gazed down at the one person who could ever have this much control over him.

“Makoto. _I love you_.”

A look of indescribable joy flooded through Makoto’s translucent eyes.

“ _I love you too,_ Haru. Now hurry up and make love to me before I hulk out of these handcuffs and force you to finish what you started.”

That was all the resolve Haru needed to resume his efforts to put him and his best friend in a state of euphoric bliss. 

His thrusts started off slow and teasing, enjoying the way Makoto's muscles clenched around him, as he sighed out his name and pleaded Haru for more. He thought he'd continue teasing him a bit longer, until he hit Makoto's sweet spot, causing Makoto's body to jut forward as he cried out in sheer pleasure.

Visually seeing and audibly hearing Makoto cry out with such intensity and ecstasy caused him to involuntarily pick up his pace as he was now desperately thrusting into Makoto, digging his nails into his hips as he tried to steady himself above him.

Every time he caused Makoto to cry out after hitting his most sensitive spot, he could feel his own arousal twitch inside of Makoto, causing yet another sensual moan to release from Makoto's swollen lips.

“ ** _Ahhh,_** Haru. Oh _God_... ** _don't stop_**.”

Haru was now gripping onto Makoto so aggressively that his hips were slightly elevated off of the bed as Haru pulled his hips towards his own—making every attempt to fully submerge himself inside of Makoto. 

“ _Ma-Makoto_... ** _Haaah!_** I'm gonna... ** _ngh!_** ”

Haru could feel himself losing control as he got closer to reaching his climax. His erection was swollen inside of Makoto, hugging tightly against his inner walls. The combination of the intensity of his arousal, to the hot, tight and slick feeling of being inside of his best friend, and the multiple expressions of bliss, longing and pleasure that flashed across Makoto's face pushed him over the edge.

With his final thrusts, he drove himself as deep inside of Makoto's entrance as he could manage, while reaching out to pleasure his best friend’s thick and sleek length.

He could tell by how enlarged and flushed Makoto's arousal was that he was equally as close to reaching his peak.

“ _Haru_... ** _ngh_** _so good_ \--you make me feel, **_ahhh!_** So **_good._** ”

Hearing Makoto affirm that all of his touches and thrusts were putting him into a complete state of bliss consumed his senses as he became blinded by the sole urge and desire to drive Makoto to scream out his name—to let the world know the he belonged to _**Haru**_. That only _**Haru**_ could make him feel this way. That _**Haru**_ was the only one who could touch him this way… 

“ _Mako--aaaahhh!!! Haaah_... ** _Makoto_**...”

Haru finally came as he squeezed Makoto's erection while plunging into him one final time: driving himself as far inside of his best friend as his inner walls would allow.

“ _Gaaah!!_ **_Aaahhh! ** __Ha_ - ** _Haruka_**_...”**_**

Makoto immediately followed as he fell limp against the bed, desperately trying to catch his breath.

Haru was completely exhausted as he gently pulled out. Allowing Makoto time to catch his breath, Haru grabbed a towel from nearby and took great care to clean the culmination of their love-making from his best friend's stomach. Overcome with fatigue, he allowed himself to slump over Makoto's body, resting his head on his chest as he shifted his gaze to watch as Makoto slowly regained his composure after reaching such an intense peak of euphoria. 

Once his breathing steadied, he used his elbows to push himself up enough to reach towards Makoto’s hands. He unclasped the handcuffs and unwrapped the handkerchief to allow Makoto full control over his hands.

He wasn't sure if Makoto would smack him for tying him up like that without any warning. Granted, if he did, Haru had already accepted that it would be well-deserved.

Instead—much to Haru's delight—Makoto utilized the regained use of his hands to envelop Haru in a tender and loving hug. Haru nuzzled into the crook of Makoto's neck as he felt himself melt into Makoto's welcoming and comforting embrace.

“You really pushed yourself this time. _I'm impressed._ ” Makoto teased as a smirk stretched across his lips. Haru glared up at him. 

“Don't patronize me...if you hadn't been so wrapped up in such a crazy idea, I wouldn't have had to exert myself so hard to prove you wrong.”

Makoto chuckled as he playfully tightened his hold on his best friend.

“You're right, Haru. I'm sorry for worrying you...you're too good to me.”

Haru immediately blushed, turning his head back to rest into the nook of Makoto's neck.

“You're an idiot, Makoto.”

“True. But I'm **_your_** idiot.”

Both Haru and Makoto chuckled.

“So, would you mind untying my legs now?”

Haru smirked against Makoto's soft skin. 

“ _Hmm_...No. I like the view too much to untie you so soon.” 

“ _Haruuuuu!!_ ” Makoto attempted to wriggle out from underneath Haru's view, flailing on the bed in embarrassment.

A rare and genuine laugh escaped from Haru's lips as he noted how embarrassed Makoto was by his words, when just moments ago he was lying beneath him, making such lewd noises as he begged for Haru to make love to him.

“Just a little longer...then I promise I'll let you go.”

Makoto let out a helpless whimper in response.

Haru laid himself back onto the bed, curling up against Makoto's side as he lazily draped one arm over his stomach, allowing the other to rest underneath his head as he traced the defined outline of Makoto's face and jawline.

Makoto wrapped an arm around Haru, pulling him in closer so that Haru now rested his head on top of his firm chest.

Makoto gently ran his hands through Haru's feathery-soft hair, before dipping lower to gently graze his fingertips along Haru's spine, before re-tracing his steps back up to his luscious hair, as he continued to lovingly touch his best friend.

“I really love you, Haru.”

“I love you too, Makoto... _always have, always will._ ”

With their final and honest words lingering in the air, both boys drifted into a deep slumber: believing whole heartedly and acknowledging that no person, circumstance, or event would ever—or could even stand a chance—of breaking the two apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS, I LOVE THESE TWO LOSERS SO MUCH I CAN’T EVEN FIJWOFJEOFJWFJLWFJE XD X3 <3
> 
> JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!!! XD 
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments and critiques—both are welcome! ^_^
> 
> Thanks again for reading! ^_^


End file.
